2017–18 United States network television schedule
The 2017–18 network television schedule for the five major English-language commercial broadcast networks in the United States covers prime time hours from September 2017 to August 2018. The schedule is followed by a list per network of returning series, new series, and series canceled after the 2016–17 season. NBC was the first to announce its fall schedule, on May 14, 2017, followed by Fox on May 15, ABC on May 16, CBS on May 17, and The CW on May 18, 2017. NBC adjusted its schedule on May 30, 2017. PBS is not included; member television stations have local flexibility over most of their schedules and broadcast times for network shows may vary. Ion Television and MyNetworkTV are also not included since the majority of both networks' schedules consist of syndicated reruns (with limited original programming on the former). The CW is not included on weekends since it does not carry network programming on those days. However, it will return to programming a two-hour Sunday night schedule next season. New series are highlighted in bold. All times are U.S. Eastern and Pacific Time (except for some live sports or events). Subtract one hour for Central, Mountain, Alaska, and Hawaii-Aleutian times. Each of the 30 highest-rated shows is listed with its rank and rating as determined by Nielsen Media Research.Highest-rated series is based on the annual top-rated programs list compiled by Nielsen Media Research and reported on TimBrooks.net/Ratings Legend Light blue indicates local programming. * Gray indicates encore programming. * Blue-gray indicates news programming. * Light green indicates sporting events. * Light purple indicates movies. * Red indicates series being burned off and other irregularly scheduled programs, including specials. * Light yellow indicates the current schedule. * Yellow indicates the top-10 most watched programs of the season. * Cyan indicates the top-20 most watched programs of the season. * Magenta indicates the top-30 most watched programs of the season. }} Sunday Notes *''Bob's Burgers'' aired at 7:30 p.m. ET/PT during weeks where Fox had no late afternoon NFL games with national clearance. *The CBS lineup began at 7:30 p.m. Eastern on weeks when the NFL on CBS carried doubleheaders through the fall and early winter. *ABC began airing American Idol live to allow Contiguous United States and Canadian CTV viewers to vote in all time zones in April, with the rebroadcasts airing in its regular time period in the Pacific, Alaska, Hawaii, and Guam time zones. Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Notes *On both CBS and NBC, Thursday Night Kickoff and Football Night in... started at 7:30 p.m. ET out of primetime depending on the network carrying the game, preempting local programming. NBC's scheduling for the NFL's Kickoff Game and Thanksgiving night game was under the different Sunday Night Football package and game coverage filled the entirety of primetime. Friday Saturday Notes *NBC carried primetime coverage of Notre Dame college football on September 9 and October 21, along with a special Sunday Night Football game on December, a January 2018 NFL Wild Card, the NHL Stadium Series on March 3, the first, second and third round NHL playoff games in April and late May and the 2018 Coke Zero Sugar 400 on July 7, while CBS carried one SEC college football game in November, and the NCAA Men's Basketball Tournament in late March and Fox carried five Ultimate Fighting Championship fights on December 16, January 27, February 24, April 14 and July 28, and the 2018 Toyota Owners 400 on April 21. *NBC's Pacific and Mountain Time Zone affiliates carry new episodes of Saturday Night Live in real time with the rest of the United States, placing its airtime within the prime time period throughout this season (except for the February 3 episode due to the commitments to carry the 7th Annual NFL Honors); a re-air is broadcast after the late local news in those time zones. The network's affiliates in Alaska, Hawaii and other Pacific islands carry the show on delay as usual. By network ABC Returning series: *''20/20'' *''The $100,000 Pyramid *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *America's Funniest Home Videos *American Housewife'' *''American Idol'' (moved from Fox) *''The Bachelor *Bachelor in Paradise'' *''Black-ish *Celebrity Family Feud'' *''Dancing with the Stars'' *''Designated Survivor'' *''Fresh Off the Boat *The Goldbergs *The Gong Showhttp://www.buzzerblog.com/2018/01/08/abc-renews-the-gong-show-for-a-second-season/ *The Great American Baking Show *The Great Christmas Light Fight *Grey's Anatomy *How to Get Away with Murder'' *''Match Game'' *''The Middle *Modern Family *NBA Saturday Primetime *Once Upon a Time *Quantico *Roseanne *Saturday Night Football'' *''Scandal'' *''Shark Tank'' *''Speechless'' *''To Tell the Truth *The Toy Box *'' What Would You Do? '''New series:' *''Alex, Inc. *The Bachelor Winter Games *''Castaways *Child Support *The Crossing *Deception *For the People'' *''The Good Doctor *Inhumans *Kevin (Probably) Saves the World'' *''The Last Defense'' *''The Mayor'' *''The Proposal *Splitting Up Together'' *''Station 19 *Take Two *Ten Days in the Valley '''Not returning from 2016–17:' *''20/20: In an Instant'' *''American Crime *Big Fan'' *''Boy Band'' *''The Catch'' *''Conviction *Downward Dog *Dr. Ken'' *''Imaginary Mary'' *''Last Man Standing (moved to Fox in 2018–19) *Notorious'' *''The Real O'Neals'' *''Secrets and Lies'' *''Somewhere Between'' *''Steve Harvey's Funderdome'' *''Time After Time *When We Rise'' CBS Returning series: *''48 Hours'' *''48 Hours: NCIS'' *''60 Minutes'' *''The Amazing Race *The Big Bang Theory *Big Brother *Blue Bloods'' *''Bull *Code Black *Criminal Minds *Elementary'' *''Hawaii Five-0'' *''Kevin Can Wait'' *''Life in Pieces'' *''MacGyver'' *''Madam Secretary'' *''Man with a Plan'' *''Mom'' *''NCIS *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' *''NCIS: New Orleans'' *''Ransom *''Salvation *''Scorpion'' *''Superior Donuts'' *''Survivor'' *''Thursday Night Football *Undercover Boss'' New series: *''9JKL *Celebrity Big Brother *Instinct'' *''Living Biblically *Me, Myself & I'' *''Pink Collar Crimes *SEAL Team'' *''S.W.A.T.'' *''TKO: Total Knock Out *Wisdom of the Crowd'' *''Whistleblower'' *''Young Sheldon '''Not returning from 2016–17:' *''2 Broke Girls *Candy Crush'' *''Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders *Doubt *The Great Indoors *The Odd Couple *Pure Genius *Training Day *Zoo The CW '''Returning series:' * The 100 *''Arrow *Crazy Ex-Girlfriend'' *''The Flash'' *''iZombie *Jane the Virgin'' *''Legends of Tomorrow'' *''Masters of Illusion'' *''My Last Days'' *''The Originals'' *''Penn & Teller: Fool Us *Riverdale *Supergirl'' *''Supernatural'' *''Whose Line Is It Anyway?'' New series: *''Black Lightning *Burden of Truth *Dynasty *Life Sentence'' *''The Outpost *Valor '''Not returning from 2016–17:' *''Frequency *Hooten & the Lady *No Tomorrow'' *''Reign *The Vampire Diaries Fox '''Returning series:' *''Beat Shazam *Bob's Burgers *Brooklyn Nine-Nine *Empire *The Exorcist *Family Guy'' *''Fox College Football'' *''Gotham *Hell's Kitchen *The Last Man on Earth'' *''Lethal Weapon *Love Connection *Lucifer *MasterChef'' *''MasterChef Junior'' *''The Mick *New Girl *The Simpsons *So You Think You Can Dance *Star *The X-Files '''New series:' *''9-1-1 *Ghosted *The Four: Battle for Stardom *The Gifted *Gordon Ramsay's 24 Hours to Hell and Back *LA to Vegas'' *''One Strange Rock'' (encores of National Geographic Channel series) *''The Orville *Phenoms *The Resident *Showtime at the Apollo '''Not returning from 2016–17:' *''24: Legacy *APB *Bones *''Making History'' *''Pitch *''Rosewood *Scream Queens *Shots Fired'' *''Sleepy Hollow *Son of Zorn'' *''You the Jury NBC '''Returning series:' *''American Ninja Warrior'' *''America's Got Talent *Better Late Than Never *The Blacklist *Blindspot *Chicago Fire *Chicago Med'' *''Chicago P.D.'' *''Dateline NBC'' *''Football Night in America *The Good Place *Great News *Hollywood Game Night *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit *Little Big Shots *Marlon *NBC Sunday Night Football'' *''Running Wild with Bear Grylls *Shades of Blue *Superstore *Taken *This Is Us *''Thursday Night Football'' *''Timeless *Trial & Error *The Voice *The Wall'' *''Will & Grace *World of Dance '''New series:' *''A.P. Bio *The Awesome Show *The Brave *Champions *Ellen's Game of Games'' *''Genius Junior *Good Girls *Law & Order True Crime *Making It'' *''Reverie *Rise'' Not returning from 2016–17: *''The Apprentice *The Blacklist: Redemption *The Carmichael Show *Caught on Camera with Nick Cannon'' *''Chicago Justice *Emerald City *Grimm *The Night Shift *Powerless Renewals and cancellations Full season pickups ABC *The Good Doctor—Picked up for an 18-episode full season on October 3, 2017. *Kevin (Probably) Saves the World—Picked up for three additional episodes on November 10, 2017, bringing the episode count up to 16. CBS *9JKL—Picked up for three additional episodes on November 17, 2017, bringing the episode count up to 16. *Elementary—Picked up for eight additional episodes, bringing the order to 21 episodes on November 29, 2017. *Kevin Can Wait—Picked up for an additional two episodes on December 1, 2017, bringing the episode count up to 24. *Man with a Plan—Picked up for a 21-episode full season on November 27, 2017. *SEAL Team—Picked up for a 22-episode full season on October 12, 2017. *Superior Donuts—Picked up for a 21-episode full season on November 27, 2017. *S.W.A.T.—Picked up for a 20-episode full season on November 17, 2017, two additional episodes were ordered on December 1, 2017, bringing the episode count up to 22. *Young Sheldon—Picked up for a 22-episode full season on September 27, 2017. The CW *Dynasty—Picked up for a 22-episode full season on November 8, 2017. Fox *Ghosted—Picked up for six additional episodes on November 29, 2017, bringing the episode count up to 16. *LA to Vegas—Picked up for three additional episodes on January 9, 2018, bringing the episode count to 15. *The Mick—Picked up for a 20-episode full season on November 7, 2017. *Star—Picked up for an 18-episode full season on October 9, 2017. NBC Renewals ABC *The $100,000 Pyramid—Renewed for a fourth season on August 7, 2018. *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.—Renewed for a sixth season on May 14, 2018. *America's Funniest Home Videos—Renewed for a twenty-ninth season on March 13, 2018. *American Housewife—Renewed for a third season on May 11, 2018. *American Idol—Renewed for a seventeenth season on May 4, 2018. *The Bachelor—Renewed for a twenty-third season on March 13, 2018. *Black-ish—Renewed for a fifth season May 11, 2018. *Celebrity Family Feud—Renewed for a sixth season on August 7, 2018. *Child Support—Renewed for a second season on March 13, 2018. *Dancing with the Stars—Renewed for a twenty-seventh season on March 13, 2018. *For the People—Renewed for a second season on May 11, 2018. *Fresh Off the Boat—Renewed for a fifth season on May 11, 2018. *The Goldbergs—Renewed for a sixth season on May 11, 2017. *The Good Doctor—Renewed for a second season on March 7, 2018. *The Great American Baking Show—On May 4, 2018, the show was renewed for a fourth season to premiere later that year. *The Great Christmas Light Fight—During the season five finale it was announced that the show was renewed for a sixth season, set to air in 2018. *Grey's Anatomy'' —Renewed for a fifteenth season on April 20, 2018. *''How to Get Away with Murder—Renewed for a fifth season on May 11, 2018. *Modern Family—Renewed for a tenth season on May 10, 2017. *Shark Tank—Renewed for a tenth season on January 8, 2018. *Speechless—Renewed for a third season on May 11, 2018. *''Splitting Up Together—Renewed for a second season on May 11, 2018. *Station 19—Renewed for a second season on May 11, 2018. *To Tell the Truth—Renewed for a fourth season on August 7, 2018. CBS *48 Hours—Renewed for a thirty-first season on April 18, 2018. *60 Minutes—Renewed for a fifty-first season on April 18, 2018. *The Amazing Race—Renewed for a thirty-first season on April 18, 2018. *The Big Bang Theory—Renewed for a twelfth and final season on March 20, 2017. *Blue Bloods—Renewed for a ninth season on April 18, 2018. *Bull—Renewed for a third season on April 18, 2018. *Celebrity Big Brother—Renewed for a second season on May 12, 2018. *Criminal Minds—Renewed for a fourteenth season on May 12, 2018. *Elementary—Renewed for a seventh season on May 12, 2018. *Hawaii Five-0—Renewed for a ninth season on April 18, 2018. *Instinct—Renewed for a second season on May 12, 2018. *Life in Pieces—Renewed for a fourth season on May 12, 2018. *MacGyver—Renewed for a third season on April 18, 2018. *Madam Secretary—Renewed for a fifth season on April 18, 2018. *Man with a Plan—Renewed for a third season on May 12, 2018. *Mom—Renewed for a sixth season on April 8, 2018. *NCIS—Renewed for a sixteenth season on April 13, 2018. *NCIS: Los Angeles—Renewed for a tenth season on April 18, 2018. *NCIS: New Orleans—Renewed for a fifth season on April 18, 2018. *Ransom—Renewed for a third season on July 16, 2018. *SEAL Team—Renewed for a second season on March 27, 2018. *Survivor—Renewed for a thirty-seventh season on April 18, 2018. *S.W.A.T.—Renewed for a second season on March 27, 2018. *Young Sheldon—Renewed for a second season on January 6, 2018. The CW * ''The 100—Renewed for a sixth season on May 7, 2018. * Arrow—Renewed for a seventh season on April 2, 2018. * Black Lightning—Renewed for a second season on April 2, 2018. * Burden of Truth—Renewed for a second season on October 9, 2018. * Crazy Ex-Girlfriend—Renewed for a fourth and final season on April 2, 2018. * Dynasty—Renewed for a second season on April 2, 2018. * The Flash—Renewed for a fifth season on April 2, 2018. *''iZombie—Renewed for a fifth season and final season on May 11, 2018. * ''Jane the Virgin—Renewed for a fifth season and final season on April 2, 2018. * Legends of Tomorrow—Renewed for a fourth season on April 2, 2018. * Masters of Illusion—Renewed for a eighth season on October 9, 2018. * The Outpost—Renewed for a second season on October 9, 2018. * Penn & Teller: Fool Us—Renewed for a sixth season on October 9, 2018. * Riverdale—Renewed for a third season on April 2, 2018. * Supergirl—Renewed for a fourth season on April 2, 2018. * Supernatural—Renewed for a fourteenth season on April 2, 2018. * Whose Line Is It Anyway?—Renewed for a fifteenth season on October 9, 2018. Fox *''9-1-1—Renewed for a second season on January 16, 2018. *Beat Shazam—Renewed for a third season on August 21, 2018. *Bob's Burgers—Renewed for a ninth season on May 12, 2018. *Empire—Renewed for a fifth season on May 2, 2018. *Family Guy—Renewed for a seventeenth season on May 12, 2018. *The Gifted—Renewed for a second season on January 4, 2018. *Gordon Ramsay's 24 Hours to Hell and Back—Renewed for a second season on June 27, 2018. *Gotham—Renewed for a fifth and final season on May 13, 2018. *Lethal Weapon—Renewed for a third season on May 13, 2018. *MasterChef—Renewed for a tenth season on September 20, 2018. *The Orville—Renewed for a second season on November 2, 2017. *The Resident—Renewed for a second season on May 7, 2018. *The Simpsons—Renewed for a thirtieth season on November 4, 2016. *Star—Renewed for a third season on May 10, 2018. NBC *American Ninja Warrior—Renewed for a eleventh season on February 14, 2019. *A.P. Bio—Renewed for a second season on May 8, 2018. *The Blacklist—Renewed for a sixth season on May 12, 2018. *Blindspot—Renewed for a fourth season on May 10, 2018. *Chicago Fire—Renewed for a seventh season on May 9, 2018. *Chicago Med—Renewed for a fourth season on May 9, 2018. *Chicago P.D.—Renewed for a sixth season on May 9, 2018. *Ellen's Game of Games—Renewed for a second season on January 9, 2018. *Football Night in America—Renewed for a thirteenth season on December 14, 2011. *Good Girls—Renewed for a second season on May 7, 2018. *The Good Place—Renewed for a third season on November 21, 2017. *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit—Renewed for a twentieth season on May 9, 2018. *Making It—Renewed for a second season on August 21, 2018. *Midnight, Texas—Renewed for a second season on February 14, 2018. *NBC Sunday Night Football—Renewed for a thirteenth season on December 14, 2011. *Superstore—Renewed for a fourth season on February 21, 2018. *This Is Us—Renewed for a third season on January 18, 2017. *The Voice—Renewed for a fifteenth season on May 10, 2018. *The Wall—Renewed for a third season on March 12, 2018. *Will & Grace—Renewed for a tenth season on August 3, 2017 and for an eleventh season on March 17, 2018. *''World of Dance—Renewed for a third season on May 10, 2018. Cancellations/series endings ABC *Alex, Inc.—Canceled on May 11, 2018. *''The Crossing—Canceled on May 11, 2018. *Deception—Canceled on May 11, 2018. *Designated Survivor—Canceled on May 11, 2018, after two seasons. On September 5, 2018, it was announced that Netflix would pick up the series for another season. *Inhumans—Canceled on May 11, 2018. *Kevin (Probably) Saves the World—Canceled on May 11, 2018. *The Mayor—Canceled on January 4, 2018. *The Middle—It was announced on August 2, 2017 that season nine would be the final season. The series concluded on May 22, 2018. *''Once Upon a Time—It was announced on February 6, 2018 that season seven would be the final season. The series concluded on May 18, 2018. *Quantico—Canceled on May 11, 2018, after three seasons. The series concluded on August 3, 2018. *Roseanne—Originally renewed for an eleventh season on March 30, 2018. The decision was later reversed and the series canceled on May 29, 2018, following controversial comments made by Roseanne Barr on Twitter. *''Scandal—It was announced on May 10, 2017 that season seven would be the final season. The series concluded on April 19, 2018. *Take Two—Canceled on November 21, 2018. *''Ten Days in the Valley—On October 26, 2017, ABC gave notice that the series would be moved from Sundays to a burn off run of its final six episodes on Saturdays after the end of the ''Saturday Night Football season through the holidays, rendering it a de facto cancellation. CBS *''9JKL—Canceled on May 12, 2018. *Code Black—Canceled on May 24, 2018, after three seasons. The series concluded on July 18, 2018. *Kevin Can Wait—Canceled on May 12, 2018, after two seasons. *Living Biblically—Pulled from the schedule on April 19, 2018 after eight episodes. *Me, Myself & I—Pulled from the schedule on November 1, 2017 after six episodes, making it the first official cancellation of the season. *Salvation—Canceled on November 20, 2018, after two seasons. *Scorpion—Canceled on May 12, 2018, after four seasons. *Superior Donuts—Canceled on May 12, 2018, after two seasons. *Wisdom of the Crowd—Not ordering additional episodes on November 27, 2017, ending its run after 13 episodes. The CW *Life Sentence—Canceled on May 8, 2018. *The Originals—It was announced on July 20, 2017 that season five would be the final season. The series concluded on August 1, 2018. *Valor—Canceled on May 8, 2018. Fox *Brooklyn Nine-Nine—Canceled on May 10, 2018, after five seasons. On May 11, 2018, it was announced that NBC would pick up the series for another season. *The Exorcist—Canceled on May 11, 2018, after two seasons. *Ghosted—Canceled on June 28, 2018. *LA to Vegas—Canceled on May 21, 2018. *The Last Man on Earth—Canceled on May 10, 2018, after four seasons. *Love Connection—Canceled on February 27, 2019, after two seasons. *Lucifer—Canceled on May 11, 2018, after three seasons. On June 15, 2018, it was announced that Netflix would pick up the series for another season. *The Mick—Canceled on May 10, 2018, after two seasons. *New Girl—It was announced on May 14, 2017 that season seven would be the final season. The series concluded on May 15, 2018. *The X-Files—Network co-chairman and CEO Gary Newman stated that the network currently has no plans for a twelfth season. This comes after star Gillian Anderson announced that the eleventh season would be her last. NBC *Better Late Than Never—Canceled on July 16, 2018, after two seasons. *The Brave—Canceled on May 11, 2018. *Champions—Canceled on June 29, 2018. *Great News—Canceled on May 11, 2018, after two seasons. *''Marlon—Canceled on December 21, 2018, after two seasons. *Reverie—Canceled on November 6, 2018. *Rise—Canceled on May 11, 2018. *Running Wild with Bear Grylls—It was announced on February 10, 2019 that the show will move to National Geographic for season five. *Shades of Blue—It was announced on April 4, 2018, that season three would be the final season. The series concluded on August 19, 2018. *Taken—Pulled from the schedule after 11 episodes in the second season on April 18, 2018; NBC announced that the series would move from Fridays to a burn off run of three final episodes on Saturdays during the first three weeks of summer. The series was later canceled on May 11, 2018, after two seasons. *Timeless—Canceled on June 22, 2018, after two seasons. *Trial & Error—Canceled on January 16, 2019, after two season. Programming circumstances not previously noted ABC *The third season of ''The Great American Baking Show premiered on Thursday, December 7, 2017 with two episodes in one night under the expectation of carrying two more episodes on the nights of December 14 and 21, respectively to complete the six-episode season. The program was removed from the schedule on December 13, 2017 due to sexual harassment allegations against judge Johnny Iuzzini. The winner (Vallery Lomas) was announced in a short video on December 21, and ABC substituted various holiday programming in its place. CBS and NBC to Fox *The NFL announced on January 31, 2018 that the Thursday Night Football package would move in full to Fox for the 2018 season. See also *2017–18 Canadian network television schedule References Category:2017 in American television Category:2018 in American television Category:United States primetime network television schedules